


Thigh Highs and Jersey clad

by SugaTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Begging, Boyfriend shirts, College, Established Relationship, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, rairpair, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaTheCrow/pseuds/SugaTheCrow
Summary: Ushijima wants nothing more than to enjoy the company of his barely clad boyfriend.





	Thigh Highs and Jersey clad

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite rairpairs, but then again, anything with Suga is.

They were complete opposites, yet, they worked so well together. The way their bodies melded together when they slept, or Koushi soft voice compared to Wakatoshi's deeper one. The light to his dark and the sun to his moon. That's what it was like, and how it seemed like it was going to stay.

Sugawara and Ushijima were dating, and had been since their first year of college. It was unexpected, and to say the least, everyone around them was surprised. It was an unexpected run in that got them acquainted again after high school. Koushi had come across one of the campuses many gyms, looking in only to see 'Mr. Perfect.' From back in high school. He wanted to call out, even to say a soft hello. But they made eye contact and immediately, Wakatoshi was moving across the gym to him.

It didn't matter that he was embarrassed and probably making a weird face when the other got closer, cause now they were almost inseparable. That should have been expected from two people dating for almost four years. "Ushi! You promised..." Koushi whined, a soft huff leaving his lips. "I did no such thing." "Stop being a pain... I put it on for you!" "Are you sure about that?" Wakatoshi smirked slightly at the other, clad only in thigh highs and a big shirt. In particularly, Ushijima's volleyball jersey.

It didn't take long for Koushi to get pouty and start pressing himself against the other. His hands tracing down his chest and stopping just close enough to his waist to make a tingle run down his body. Wakatoshi's head fell back against Koushi's shoulder and a low groan left his lips at the feeling of Suga's warm hands against his cool skin. Koushi smirked against his neck, sucking and biting lightly to leave a mark. "Ushi... pay attention to me..." the ashen blonde whined against his neck.

Another moan slipped out of the larger males mouth, a chill running through his body at the feel of Suga's lips on his neck. He turned his head, locking lips with the other; Koushi just as eagerly, shifted to make their angle better. Their kiss turning more heated as the seconds rolled on. Koushi's tongue running along Wakatoshi's bottoms lip. He moaned softly into the kiss, Ushijima pulling Suga into his lap, their tongue swirling against one another. Koushi sucked on the appendage, his hips rolling down against the others. "U-Ushi..." He mumbled, pulling back slightly to slip his hands up his partners shirt.

Ushijima's clothes were discarded quickly, but Koushi was stuck in his, his dick pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his briefs. His face was flushed as he laid back on the bed, legs spread in the others request to look at him for a little while. Koushi tugged on the hem of the jersey, biting his lip. "U-Ushi, p-please..." He whimpered softly, squirming in his spot. "Please what, Koushi?" "I-I wanna take these off, s-so bad please..." He begged softly, his cheeks growing a darker shade of crimson.

Wakatoshi smirked, his larger form leaning down over the smaller males. "Koushi, beg for it." "Take it off for me... p-please, I-it hurts." "What do you want me to do? Hmm~ Koushi?~" "T-Take it off of me! P-please give me your cock," He lifted his legs, slipping his hand between his legs and pressing a couple fingers to the moistness of his underwear. "I need you to touch me, to put it inside me~" He panted out softly. His lips curled up slightly looking up only to see the other with a slight flush.

Ushijima hooked his finger in the thigh highs, snapping the fabric against Koushi pale skin, the other letting out a small squeak and reaching to grab at his arm. Ushi traced his hand down the others thigh, pressing just enough to send chills down Suga's body, his dick twitching in his underwear.

Wakatoshi finally reached to pull of the clothing constructing Koushi cock. He let out a deep breath of relief when he was finally freed, the jersey material brushing against his length. Koushi lifted the shirt, his knees bent and spread, leaving everything in view for Ushiwaka. "Koushi... stretch yourself..." He murmured, grabbing Koushi's hand and pressing two of older boys fingers into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around Suga's fingers, lewdly sucking and pulling away to lick up his digits, letting go of the other when he was satisfied.

He let Koushi move to a comfortable position; on his hands and knees where he could reach around and press a finger in. He moaned sloppily, his finger sinking into the first knuckle. He wiggles it around, pressing it in further and pumping it in and out. Ushi reaching to trace the curve of his spine as he worked another finger into himself. His breathing got heavy and his fingers faster as he added a third. He knew better then to just use two, especially with Ushijima.

Suga pulled his finger out, his hole clenching at nothing as his body looked for anything to get to. Wakatoshi leaned over his body, laying his chest against Koushi's back. He nibbled at the spot behind the pale boys ear, sucking lightly, causing a soft noise to leave Koushi's lips. While Suga was slightly distracted, Ushijima pushed himself in slowly. A low groan left his lips as he reached around to press a hand to Koushi's stomach, holding him up.

It only took a few minutes to adjust to the others size, the things whispered in his ear making him feel dirty, and hot. He pulled off the others dick just a little bit before pushing his hips back onto the others with a moan. Ushi took this as an okay to move, his hips immediately pulling back and pushing back into Koushi with a lewd smack of skin on skin. Koushi's voice a low throaty noise.

Wakatoshi's thrust sped up, his groans and moans mixing in with Koushi's. Their position switched, Koushi pulled up, his legs held up while Ushi pounded into him. His toes curled as he moaned, not able to form real words as the other moved. "K-Koushi... s-such a good little cock slut~ Y-you're so tight around me..." Wakatoshi moaned out, his thrust getting sloppy as his orgasm got closer.

Koushi's eyes squeezed shut. He could feel his ass tightening around Ushijima as well as the others thrust become more sloppy and quick. Koushi's body couldn't hold it back anymore, one hand moving down to grip at his own length and pump it quickly in time with Wakatoshi's thrust. "C-Cumming..." He whimpered out, a wave of pleasure coursing from his middle out to his toes and fingers, his head falling back onto the others shoulders as his thrust prolonged the older males orgasm. Ushijima's following soon after Koushi's body clamped down on him. He groaned out in pleasure, his head moving to press to Koushi's shoulder and neck.

Koushi eyes fluttered open when it all stopped. His chest was heaving from the feeling of relief and the poor jersey and socks had suffered from his sudden release. "Ushi... I'm so sleepy..." "Clean yourself u-up first..." Was all the other could get out, his eyes fluttering sleepily against Koushi's neck. The paler boy laughed softly, not moving just yet despite the slight discomfort of still have the other inside of him. "Pull out of me before you fall asleep you big baby." "Don't wanna..." "I swear to god Mr. Freakin Perfect!"


End file.
